


[黑研]貓咪們的實況間

by shika29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shika29/pseuds/shika29
Summary: *黑研交往
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, 黑研
Kudos: 6





	[黑研]貓咪們的實況間

「研磨，你有沒有想過開遊戲實況？」

他這樣說。

原本大字型躺在研磨床上的黑尾伸個懶腰，他放下尚在播放影片的手機，翻身改為側躺的姿勢，而床的主人背對著他盤坐在地上，雙眼直盯著螢幕上正與怪物對峙戰鬥的角色。

黑尾成為大學生、搬進了學校提供的宿舍，研磨升上三年級，兩人不再和以往一樣能夠每天都見上面，相隔數周，黑尾也就察覺出了與上一次他們碰到面時有些微的不一樣，研磨的頭髮長了點，他的房間書桌上多了幾本參考書與成堆的考卷，顯示了對方正在開始準備大學的入學考試，但只要看到他依然沉迷於遊戲中，又覺得好像什麼都沒變，一如往常。

「我還是考生哦，小黑？」

「我當然知道，就是有空閒的時間再開……之類的？」

其實黑尾也不是很清楚了解實況，只是同寢中有一位室友時常戴著耳機對著電腦笑，一開始以為是與朋友玩線上遊戲，後來經詢問才知道是在看遊戲實況。

感覺就很適合研磨。他聽了朋友對遊戲實況的簡略介紹之後，這個想法就深深印在黑尾心裡。

「如果要剪片……會花很多時間的。」

「還要會剪片？」

研磨看了黑尾一眼，回頭繼續面對遊戲進行中的關卡。

「PS●遊戲的話，還要買擷取卡……」

「不錯嘛，聽起來你已經查過資料了？」

「……只是稍微查過一些資料而已。」螢幕閃爍著clear的字樣，研磨存了檔，他瞥了眼時鐘，這才依依不捨地把手把放下，「差不多該出門了吧？」

黑尾在IH預賽前一個月的今天約上現在音駒排球部的二、三年級吃飯。他一早吃完早餐，踏著輕巧的步伐敲響了孤爪家的門，與孤爪媽媽寒暄幾句便駕輕熟路地走進研磨的房間，耐心等待早起只為打遊戲的研磨把遊戲劇情推進到下一個存檔點，然後兩人再一同朝目的地出發，這一切有股恍若高中時他和研磨一起通勤上學、假日到校練習的熟悉感。

他倆步出地鐵，並排走在人行道上，午餐時間的街道熙來攘往，研磨低頭用手機地圖找尋目標店家，身側的黑尾則時不時拉著他以防撞上來往路人或是電線桿。

「開始備考了吧？」

「模擬考都考到快吐了。」研磨蹙起眉頭。身肩主將身分的研磨除了賽前累人的嚴格訓練，還要開始確定畢業後的未來志向、並為其準備入學考試。雖然離入學考還有些時間，但各科老師陸續安排大大小小的考試，令研磨埋怨起對考試的不滿：「明明這些東西以後就用不到了。」

黑尾忍不住又問了社團的事，不意外地研磨又炸毛了，但他也從研磨話語中聽出社團的近況。

研磨嘆了一口氣：「這些簡直就像是主線任務和一連串解不完的支線任務，課業、社團、未來的志向，這一整個人生都被這些任務糾纏……」

習慣研磨拿遊戲道理比喻的黑尾不禁失笑：「喂喂，提到一整個人生也太誇張了吧……不過，哪一邊是主線任務？」

這個未曾深討的問題讓研磨思吋半晌，「嗚，誰知道呢，如果我們是玩家控制的角色，是不會知道哪個是主線的。」

不論是主線任務還是支線任務，都有屬於它的劇情，任何有差異的選擇或許會改變其他劇情，甚至是改變最後的結局。但倘若是在遊戲中，玩家可以依照貼心的遊戲提示，得知哪個是優先的主線任務，哪個是可以暫且不去理會的支線任務，而人生的事物可沒給予任何提示，甚至無法知道任務完成得到的「獎勵」會是什麼。

黑尾沒說話，就像他半年前在幾夜的徹夜未眠，好不容易才決定好自己的志向後，研磨對此只是點了點頭，「小黑的話，是沒問題的。」

黑尾也覺得研磨沒問題的，他能擔任好排球部主將，他能找到自己未來的志向。

因為他是音駒的「腦」。

因為他是他的愛人。

因為他是研磨。

「所以你打算什麼時候要開始實況？」

「還是這個話題啊……」研磨不住挑眉，總覺得黑尾對此似乎有些期待，但他對此想不到任何原因。

此刻，列夫早早就在約好的餐廳前面瘋狂揮舞雙臂等待兩位學長走近，正巧聽到這段對話的他極為興奮地道：「什麼！研磨學長要開實況嗎！」

而這麼一句話，連帶著旁邊的山本也跟著起鬨：「喔喔喔！研磨要當實況主嗎！頻道是什麼！」

「都還沒開始呢，還有別在路上大叫，你們看路人都看過來了。」

黑尾巧妙地打住了話題，把親愛的後輩們推進店裡，找個無人的座位坐了下來，他們相繼點完餐，這才鬧哄哄地聊起這幾周社團發生的事情。同期只有黑尾和海赴約，夜久則是因為在遠在國外的球隊練習而無法參與。

「可惜夜久學長沒來。」裝飾精緻的餐點被送了上來，列夫迅速地把自己點的餐點用手機拍了下來，令人食指大動的照片被貼上群組，他還不忘貼心地標註夜久學長，動作可說是一氣呵成。

研磨啜飲一口柳橙汁，晃著吸管，使杯中發出了冰塊清脆的碰撞聲，「以後能聚在一起的時間會越來越少吧。」

在他們一一從音駒高中畢業後，有的會考上大學，有的會開始工作，他們會有新的交友圈，開始忙著嶄新的事物。也因此，若是要將那麼多人重新聚在同個時間、同個地點可是有一定難度的。

「那就多約幾次，總會有那麼一次大家都能參加的！」山本提議，在場的所有人都覺得這個方式不錯，便約定好就算都畢業了還是會定時舉辦聚會。

今天的聚會最後在黑尾與海被迫約定會前來觀看他們的比賽而結束。

黑尾在隔天就回到大學繼續他的大學生活，直到幾天後他因為報告而焦頭爛額的夜晚，黑尾收到了研磨的訊息。

——「小黑，我要測試實況，現在有空幫我看看嗎？」


End file.
